Le goût arc-en-ciel
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Molly aime les femmes. Ce n'est pas un problème ? N'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que si finalement. Parce qu'elle ne voit l'arc-en-ciel qu'en noir blanc depuis toujours… [Saison des Fiertés - Challenge d'été 2018 du Collectif NoName]
1. La couleur rouge

**Titre :** Le goût-arc-en-ciel

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _Harry Potter_. J'interprète et laisse mon imagination vagabonder concernant les différentes informations de J.K Rowling sur la Nextgen (en ne prenant pas en compte _The Cursed Child_ ).

 **Notes :** Ce petit recueil fait exactement 6270 mots. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose pour le Collectif NoName, à l'occasion de la Saison des Fiertés. Je suis trés nerveuse … Je remercie Hermystic, si elle passe par ici, cet écrit n'existerait probablement pas sans elle. Je remercie également starck29 pour son travail en tant que bêta. Je remercie Nesache, Maliae, Alphy parce qu'elles me supportent au quotidien et que ça mérite au moins ça ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ma Molly II Weasley vous plaise !

* * *

Il y a ce rouge bordeaux, le rouge de ses lèvres et le goût de sa bouche sur la mienne. Le goût chimique du cosmétique. Il est partout. Ce rouge… Il est partout, même quand je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais enlever cette couleur, l'effacer, comme elle le fait le soir venu avec un bon coup de démaquillant. Oui, voilà… C'est ça ! Je veux la démaquiller de ma vie. Enlever le masque qu'elle m'a fait porter, gommer les traits qu'elle m'a fait adopter, blanchir les couleurs qu'elle m'a fait peindre sur le visage… Les couleurs d'un pâle mensonge, d'une illusion à peine déguisée. Mais rien n'y fait. C'est comme une maladie, une drogue, quelque chose dont il faut se soigner… Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime que lorsque que je souffre. Mais Haylina, c'est la femme qui m'a fait comprendre qui j'étais. Je triture mon hélix, ce petit piercing couleur sang qui a fait bondir mon père du canapé quand il l'a aperçu… Je suis nerveuse.

\- Molly ?

Je sursaute avant de me retourner silencieuse. Et je les regarde, elle et ses lèvres peintes de rouge. Le rouge satanique, le rouge tentateur, le rouge du danger…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A rien Haylina... je murmure en détournant la tête avant que sa bouche n'atteigne la mienne.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur ma joue, y laissent une trace. Haylina m'a marqué de bien des façons. Les tatouages éphémères de ses baisers, je n'arrive pas à les effacer. J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente, que je n'étais pas comme la majorité des gens qui m'entourait. A l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai embrassé Dimitri Kamanov, le fantasme de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Mais quand j'avais senti sa langue dans la mienne, je m'étais juste dit que c'était agréable, comme déguster une pâtisserie. Puis, un an après, c'était Haylina qui m'embrassait, et là, ce n'était plus comme déguster une pâtisserie. C'était comme détenir les clés de la boulangerie toute entière. Elle avait pressé ses lèvres badigeonnées de gloss à la cerise et j'avais savouré leur sucré, le cœur battant et le cerveau sous-oxygéné. Depuis ce jour, je sais. Je sais que Molly Weasley est attirée par les femmes.

\- Molly ? Répète-t-elle

Haylina m'appelle toujours en insistant sur la première syllabe de mon prénom. J'ai toujours trouvé ça énervant. Mais Haylina... Elle m'a fait tourner la tête. Etre avec Haylina c'est comme être coincée dans un manège fou qui tourne de plus en plus vite, qui se transforme en centrifugeuse, empêchant le sang d'irriguer mes organes. Haylina, c'est la passion dévorante, ce sont les flammes qui me lèchent constamment le visage. Mais Molly et Haylina... C'est surtout une histoire cachée de trois ans. C'est mon histoire, celle où je vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de rouge à lèvres sur mon corps avant de sortir, car si quelqu'un venait à les voir... Ce serai une histoire finie, un livre qu'il faudrait brûler.

En trois ans, Haylina a eu le temps de parler à son entourage, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus, parce que, quand je m'apprêtais à le faire, elle battait des cils en me demandant de garder le secret. Je suis son fantôme et elle est le mien. Personne ne sait pour nous... J'ai été rouge de colère au début, parce que Haylina voulait fermer les rideaux quand nous étions chez nous et qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Puis le rouge de la honte, parce qu'elle repoussait toujours ma main quand elle s'approchait trop près de la sienne, dans la rue.

Moi j'aime vivre, j'aime aimer et mes sentiments sont sur liste rouge car je n'ai pas le droit de les exprimer pour ne pas fâcher la femme avec laquelle je partage mon lit. Haylina elle aime les apparences, la facilité, et mon silence. Et moi, je veux parler. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

L'amour a différentes déclinaisons. Celle-ci est beaucoup trop sombre, elle m'entraîne dans des abysses dans lesquelles je risque de me noyer. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je me sens en colère... En colère contre les mots que je vais prononcer, mais qui me délivreront. Je ne vois plus que ça comme solution. Pour me sentir mieux, en vie, pour être fière de moi et de ce que je suis. Pour devenir celle que je dois être. Quatre mots :

\- Je m'en vais.

\- D'accord.

Mes yeux se posent sur la table du salon. L'échiquier laisse deviner une partie en cours, qui ne se terminera jamais. Les pions blancs ont l'avantage comme toujours... Je joue aux échecs avec ma cousine Rose et mon Oncle Ron depuis l'âge de six ans. Je suis loin d'être mauvaise, je gagne même souvent. Pourtant, c'est Haylina qui va faire échec au roi...

Je continue d'observer, de me concentrer sur autre chose que l'asiatique à ma droite. Mes yeux restent sur la table… Un verre de vin rouge s'y trouve, sur la Gazette du sorcier qui affiche les premiers pronostics pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je me concentre dessus. "La France est la grande favorite, avec une nouvelle équipe qui sait se montrer audacieuse". Je refuse de penser au "D'accord" de Haylina. "D'accord"… C'est tout ce que je représente pour elle. Je regarde ma valise rouge et frotte ma joue. Je regarde ma main et l'essuie sur mon chemisier blanc. Je me demande combien de machine il me faudra pour enlever les tâches de son rouge à lèvres...


	2. La couleur orange

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Merci pour toutes ces lectures, vos commentaires… Je suis ravie que ce petit recueil vous plaise ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours,_

 _CacheCoeur_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **amlou :** Je te remercie pour ta review ! J'écris régulièrement sur la nextgen mais Lucy ne fait pas encore partie de "mon petit univers nextgen". J'ai déjà plusieurs recueil, dont un sur Louis Weasley, et un autre sur Rose Weasley. L'histoire de Molly est composée de 6 chapitres donc il me reste encore des choses à raconter sur elle ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, et merci encore pour ton retour !

* * *

Je regarde mon reflet dans le grand miroir qui est accroché au fond du restaurant. J'ai des cernes et mes lèvres un peu vermeilles sont gercées. Janet, ma meilleure amie, est partie assez tôt. Elle est médicomage... Elle a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, Janet, en bonne poufsouffle, s'est contentée de boire avec moi, et de m'épauler jusqu'à ce que je parle. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux orangés, presque couleur carotte. Un Weasley qui se respecte, possède, soit des cheveux roux, soit des tâches de rousseurs. J'ai l'immense honneur d'avoir les deux. Grand-mère Molly dit souvent que je ressemble beaucoup à papa... Ma petite sœur Lucy a la chance d'avoir les cheveux plus foncés, comme notre mère. Je tourne ma cuillère dans le mélange brun-orangé, chatoyant, dans lequel je me noie depuis le début de l'après-midi. Le goût de l'alcool dissout un peu le goût du mensonge avec lequel j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps. Ca fait quatre mois que j'ai rompu avec Haylina.

\- Molly ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je reconnais la voix de mon meilleur-ami et cousin et le regarde s'installer en face de moi. Les mèches blondes-vénitiennes de Louis lui tombent mollement devant les yeux.

\- Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Je suis surprise que tu aies trouvé le temps de venir...

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi Mo' !

Louis est le seul à avoir été au courant de mon histoire avec Haylina, et il sera le premier à savoir que tout est terminé désormais. Nous avons toujours été proche lui et moi. Je m'entends bien avec James, Fred... Mais Louis, c'est autre chose. Peut-être que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup trop. Je soupire, avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Le liquide brûle mon œsophage et la tête me tourne un peu plus. Je me sens vivante.

\- J'ai couché avec une inconnue hier soir, je lâche en esquissant un sourire.

Louis lâche le morceau de pain qu'il était en train de mâchouiller, et ses yeux s'arrondissent comme deux soucoupes.

\- En fait, j'ai une vie sexuelle hyper active en ce moment. Je te jure, je n'arrête pas. Je prends un pied d'enfer ! La semaine dernière, j'ai rencontré une blonde … Le plus bel orgasme de ma vie Louis ! Et je me suis privée de ça pendant trois ans ! Trois ans ! Tu sais ce que c'est trois ans ? Trente-six mois ! C'est super long à nos âges ! J'ai vingt ans merde ! Je me sens vivante pour la première fois de ma vie !

\- Respire Molly, me conseille Louis en prenant ma tasse dans la main. C'est du cognac que je sens ? Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil, suspicieux.

Je lève les épaules, et le regarder avaler ma boisson d'une traite.

\- Eh ! Mais t'es pas gêné toi ! C'est mon thé …, je glousse.

\- Je crois que tu en as déjà assez bu, protesta Louis. Et moi, dans deux heures, je dois rejoindre Allénore … Il me faut du courage liquide.

Je ricane, un brin moqueuse. J'ai toujours aimé suivre les histoires de mon cousin avec Allénore. Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis un moment … Alors si mon thé peut aider Louis à se déclarer, qu'il en boive toute une théière. Moi, il m'aide bien à remonter la pente et à penser à autre chose... Nous sortons du bar tous les deux, moi en titubant, et lui en me tenant fermement le bras pour m'éviter de tomber. J'observe le coucher de soleil. Le ciel s'embrase devant moi. Il y a un immense feu ce soir, dans l'atmosphère. Le ciel n'est que nuance d'orange. On dirait la palette d'un peintre qui s'amuse à voir le monde qu'avec cette couleur...

\- Haylina adorait regarder les couchers de soleil, je murmure.

\- Tout le monde aime les couchers de soleil ! Répliqua Louis.

\- Avant-hier elle est venue me voir tu sais.

Elle était belle, comme toujours. Bien maquillée, bien coiffée, une véritable poupée. En revanche, moi, j'avais été cruelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Elle m'a dit que j'étais le soleil de sa vie, je soupire.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- « Alors reste à 149 600 000 kilomètres de moi », je récite d'un ton amer.

Louis s'esclaffe et je grince des dents. Je lève les yeux vers le soleil, pour qu'il m'éblouisse, pour ressentir un truc, pour rester vivante. J'ai un creux, en moi. Je pensais qu'en quittant Haylina je me sentirai enfin libre, que je serai moins malheureuse. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne comprends plus rien au monde qui tourne et que je me sens seule. Elle était mon centre de gravité, et maintenant je flotte sans pouvoir contrôler mes mouvements, perdue dans l'espace. J'ai un trou dans la poitrine…

\- T'as le droit d'être malheureuse Molly !

\- C'est moi qui suis partie...

\- -Et alors ? Haylina t'imposait une vie que tu ne voulais plus mener. Tu n'as pas à te cacher Molly !

\- Aimer les seins et les vagins alors qu'on en possède c'est pas franchement en adéquation avec le consensus actuel !

\- Mais on s'en fiche du consensus actuel ! Railla Louis.

Je soupire. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprendra jamais.

\- L'homosexualité dérange, je murmure. Quatre-vingts pour cent de gays vivent une double vie ! Des gens en meurent Louis ! Ils en meurent ! Dans des fusillades en sortant de boîtes, torturés par des mains nazies pour faire progresser la science, dans leur propre pays, dénoncés par leur propre famille pour un soi-disant crime... Ils en meurent Louis !

Il y a une peur au fond de moi, tapie, qui vient de ressortir. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et mes cheveux orange tombent devant mes yeux.

\- Molly..., bafouille-t-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras et par-dessus son épaule, le soleil descend un peu plus. Je me laisse aller, et repose tout mon poids sur lui. Tout ça, ça ne me ressemble pas. Cette peur... Je suis une ancienne Gryffondor ! Du courage, j'en ai tout plein ! J'ai toujours pensé que si je n'avais jamais parlé de mon homosexualité à personne, c'était pour préserver Haylina et notre relation. Mais peut-être que c'est faux. Peut-être que je n'étais pas prête à en parler à ma mère, mon père, ma sœur, mon entourage... Ou peut-être que je me suis cachée trop longtemps, peut-être que j'ai joué un rôle trop longtemps, peut-être que j'ai fait semblant, menti trop longtemps. Je traverse la rue alors que le feu est orange. J'ai besoin de bouger, de respirer, de faire quelque chose. Je veux me sentir vivante. Une voiture me klaxonne, et je lui assène mon plus beau majeur avant de me mettre à pleurer.

\- T'as besoin de te ressourcer Mo'…

\- Et ou est-ce que je pourrais aller ? Je lui rétorque.

\- Je sais où tu peux aller moi …

Qu'importe la destination. Je veux juste me sentir vivante pour de vrai, et ne plus mourir étouffer par tout cet orange.


	3. La couleur jaune

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Que ça avance vite ! Nous en sommes à la moitié !

Merci pour vos lectures, vos retours…. J'aime avoir vos avis et ils m'encouragent énormément ! :)

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **amlou :** Bonjour ! Mais de rien, c'est bien normal de te répondre ! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! En fait, un recueil est forcément composé de plusieurs textes, mais je prends note et vais rajouter une note au tout début ! Un recueil a forcément plusieurs OS ! Pour le recueil concernant Rose, il y a "Nos citations". Un autre est à paraître. Pour Louis, également. Je suis en train de le rédiger, et c'est bientôt un travail achevé ! Ils paraîtront tous deux trés bientôt ! Ce seront donc des recueils à part, mais Molly y fera une apparition, surtout dans celui de Louis. Je te remercie énormément pour ton retour ! Merci, merci mille fois :)

* * *

Les cigales et les criquets se sont accordés et chantent tous ensemble. Je me suis allongée sur un transat, au bord de la piscine. Je n'étais jamais sortie du territoire britannique avant le mois dernier. Elisa, la cousine de Louis, me ressert un verre de limonade. Dans un français mélodieux que je ne parviens toujours pas à déchiffrer sans l'aide de la magie, elle m'apprend que c'est à mon tour de tenir l'accueil. Je lève les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant rechigner. Je suis hébergée gratuitement ici, et en échange, il est normal que je prête mainte-forte à mes hôtes.

\- Camélia t'aidera ! Ajoute la française.

Ma mine boudeuse s'accentue. Depuis que je suis arrivée chez la tante de Louis, Gabrielle, j'aide la famille Guillon-Delacour à tenir leur gîte. J'ai quitté mon poste de stagiaire à la Gazette du sorcier pour venir ici sur un coup de tête...

J'inspire l'air frais de Nice, l'odeur de la mer, l'atmosphère iodée. Je sirote ma boisson, noyant le citron dans le liquide avec ma paille jaune fluo. Je contemple le champ de tournesols, en face du petit château français qui me sert de demeure. Je plisse les yeux, à cause du soleil à son zénith et me dirige vers l'accueil, en trainant des pieds. Je m'accoude au meuble, en observant Camélia, une jonquille coincée dans ses cheveux d'or. Ses mèches blondes capturent tous les rayons de lumière, c'est fascinant. En revanche, ses prunelles d'ambre restent fixées sur le carrelage de la vieille bâtisse. Comme d'habitude, je lui offre un sourire, le genre de sourire poli que ma mère m'a appris à faire quand nous devions accompagner papa à des évènements politiques.

\- Comment ça va Camélia ? Je lui demande en dépliant soigneusement l'éventail.

Elle lâche un vague "Hum", sans rien dire de plus et tend son cou, dévoilant une abeille tatouée juste derrière son oreille droite. Je ris jaune à chaque fois, un peu vexée. Camélia ne s'est jamais montrée froide avec moi et pourtant, elle a toujours le visage fermé, bien que nous partagions la même chambre. La blonde a toujours des réflexions incongrues.

\- Van Gogh mangeait de la peinture jaune, m'a-t-elle sorti un jour en pleine contemplation du mur couleur canaris de notre chambre. Les gens disent que c'était parce que c'était la couleur du bonheur, et qu'il pensait que ça le rendrait heureux. Mais la vérité, c'est que la peinture jaune est l'une des plus toxiques. Il voulait simplement mourir.

J'avais hoché la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. L'instant d'après, elle jouait de la guitare en chantonnant cet air qui me collait au corps et en mémoire. « Jardin d'hiver » d'Henri Salvador, que je connais par cœur maintenant. Camélia est déconcertante. Elle a toujours la même expression, à mi-chemin entre la concentration et la rêverie. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner... Elle est déconcertante. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais passe son temps à observer.

Je feuillette le registre. Il ne reste que quelques chambres de libres dont une, située dans l'aile nord du château, peu agréable et qui ne dispose pas de la merveilleuse vue des autres chambres. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se passe ici même et tous les hôtels, gîtes et campings sont pleins à craquer... Je frotte nerveusement ma peau dorée par le soleil, sans savoir quoi faire. Cette journée est assez calme, et le temps, risque d'être affreusement trop long. Une famille entre, et je lève le nez de mes papiers, et me redresse :

\- Bonjour et bienve...

Mon souffle se perd et mes poumons se dégonflent. L'asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs de jais a planté ses deux billes d'onyx dans les miens, et je sens le regard de Camélia sur nous.

\- Mo' ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en France ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien Madame Xing ! Et vous ? Je réponds doucement en pesant mes mots.

Elle m'offre un sourire d'une blancheur inégalable, qu'elle a dû transmettre à sa fille. Les sourires de Haylina m'ont toujours retourné toute entière... Dans ma tête, je me pose mille questions et je calcule les probabilités pour que nous nous rencontrions ici. Puis, je me rappelle qu'elle travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques et que l'Ecosse joue demain.

\- Justement quelle heureuse coïncidence ! se réjouit-elle sans me répondre. Haylina m'a justement parlé de toi hier.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je n'ai pas le temps de me mordre la langue :

\- Il était temps qu'elle le fasse, je réponds sarcastiquement.

\- Voici les clés de votre chambre Madame Xing, me coupe Camélia en me regardant durement.

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'accorde autant d'attention et ses yeux de feu sont glaciaux.

\- En revanche, suite à quelques problèmes, nous avons dû modifier l'attribution de votre chambre, qui se trouve désormais dans l'aide nord, juste à votre droite.

La tension qui s'était installée disparaît comme elle est venue, et s'en va, au son des talons aiguilles de la mère de Haylina qui claquent violement sur le carrelage.

\- C'était qui ? M'interroge Camélia

\- La mère de mon ex-copine.

\- Ah tu es …

\- Lesbienne oui.

\- Et ton ex …

\- Est une femme qui m'a pris des petits bouts de moi sans que je m'en rende compte, qui m'a forcé à vivre recluse, qui m'a donné le sentiment qu'être avec moi, une femme, c'était une honte, un fardeau, un poids pour sa carrière au sein d'un monde politique qui n'est fait que de mensonge et d'apparats. Et j'avais vraiment pas envie de voir sa génitrice qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau avec vingt-cinq ans de plus !

\- Oui, c'est bon, arrête-toi ! J'ai bien compris que tu ne souhaitais pas que j'en parle à ton père ! Maintenant, c'est fait, c'est trop tard, tu ne vas pas nous en faire une jaunisse non ?

\- Pourquoi tu l'as changé de chambre ? Je demande soudainement.

Camélia hausse les épaules sans me regarder. Mes lèvres s'étirent et mangent mon visage tout entier. J'ai presqu'envie de siffler rien qu'en imaginant Madame Xing dans une chambre qui est en bien deçà du luxe et de la beauté de ce que peut proposer la maison d'hôte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Camélia fasse un geste gentil pour moi, alors que nous nous connaissons à peine, et qu'elle a toujours été distante avec moi.

\- J'aime bien quand tu souris pour de vrai, murmure la française.

Mon sourire se fige, mon cœur se paralyse.


	4. La couleur verte

La musique résonne et les gens dansent tout autour de moi. Camélia a enfilé une robe verte, une robe émeraude et ses cheveux suivent les mouvements de ses hanches, se balancent de gauche à droite. Envoûtant. On dirait une charmeuse de serpents. Son corps sinueux épouse presque la musique. On dirait que c'est lui, qui joue de tous les instruments, qui donnent le rythme. Je regarde mes sandales, inerte, immobile et décide de les enlever pour plonger mes orteils dans l'herbe tendre et fraîche. La nuit est tombée, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est terminée et les festivités commencent pour la France, sacrée championne.

\- Et comment c'est, de vivre avec Molly ?

\- Eh bien, elle ne sait pas comment cuisiner ou nettoyer, mais j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me bat aux échecs.

Je relève la tête. Louis plaisante avec Camélia qui s'est arrêtée de danser. Elle continue de sautiller, toujours en mouvement. Mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par elle. Aujourd'hui, elle a une fleur, une hellébore de corse dans ses cheveux. Elle en change tous les jours... La blonde m'a avoué qu'elle avait la main verte, et qu'elle adorait les fleurs. J'inspire un grand coup. L'odeur est légère, presque imaginaire.

\- Molly est très douée aux échecs.

\- Moins que Rose, je murmure faiblement en pointant du doigt la rousse qui sautille dans l'herbe.

\- Mais c'est avec toi que je joue, et je m'en contente très bien ! Rit Camélia en frôlant de sa main mon coude.

Je frissonne à cause du contact, malgré la chaleur étouffante. Une fourmilière se développe dans tout mon corps à ce point précis... Je veux passer tout mon temps avec cette personne. C'est étrange comme sensation, parce qu'être avec Camélia, c'est comme essayer de traverser une jungle luxuriante : on a des surprises à chaque liane que l'on repousse. On avance prudemment, prêt à fuir au cas où. Ça a un léger goût de danger et d'aventures. Une grande brune attrape Camélia par la bretelle de sa robe et elle se laisse traîner, pour valser entre ses bras. Une colère se réveille dans mon ventre, me tord les entrailles. C'est comme si je tournais avec elle, parce que ses deux ambres, ses yeux couleur whiskey n'ont pas quitté les miens. Ils sont mon centre de gravité, qui me maintient encore ancrée sur le sol. Camélia est le point fixe autour duquel tout tourne... C'est étrange. Avec Haylina aussi, j'avais l'impression de tourner. Mais avec cette-dernière, j'en avais presque la nausée. Avec Camélia, c'est comme si j'étais ivre, l'allégresse me gagnant au fur et à mesure, sans jamais me rendre malade. J'aimerais être dans ses bras. J'aimerais que ce soit à mes hanches qu'elle s'accroche pour ne pas tomber en dansant. Je suis verte de jalousie.

\- Elle te plaît ? Me demande Louis taquin.

Je lui fais de gros yeux, et lui vole sa margarita que je finis cul sec.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Oh mais regarde, ce n'est pas Allénore qui se trémousse contre ton cousin Jacques ? Je lui fais remarquer pour faire diversion

Louis soupire, sans rien dire. En fait, Allénore ne bouge même pas, et se contente d'éviter tout contact avec Jacques. Ça se voit, qu'elle est mal-à-l'aise.

\- Elle t'en fait vraiment voir des vertes et des pas mûrs mon pauvre Lou' ! Je le plains.

\- Pourquoi tu changes de conversation... On parlait de Camélia...

Je comprends au ton de Louis qu'il n'a pas envie de parler d'Allénore. Je pince mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. "Oui, Camélia me plaît". Depuis l'histoire de l'accueil de Madame Xing, nous nous sommes rapprochées, comme deux enfants qui partagent un secret. Nous avons parlé. Moi de mon père, un peu bourru mais aimant, de ma mère un peu absente mais toujours adorable, de ma sœur un peu trop studieuse mais à l'humour débordant. J'ai parlé de Haylina, j'ai fait mon deuil dans mes confidences, cachée sous ma couette. Elle m'a parlé de son rêve d'être styliste, de ses études à Beauxbâtons qui ne lui avaient rien apprit si ce n'était l'art d'accepter les moqueries et les ricanements des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Rien, souffle Louis. La laisse juste pas filer...

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Après Haylina…

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir le cœur brisé une fois encore, je lui avoue. Ce serait la cerise qui fait déborder le vase, ce serait la goutte d'eau sur le gâteau !

Louis s'esclaffe :

\- Tu n'es toujours pas au point sur les expressions moldues…

Le rire de Camélia ricoche au sein de l'assemblée, alors que la musique s'est arrêtée. Au bord de la piscine, la première fois que j'ai entendu ses éclats mélodieux, j'ai eu envie de les emprisonner dans une bouteille de verre, pour m'y enivrer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et ce son, reste dans ma tête, il ne veut pas s'en aller. Et quand je pense à autre chose, mon esprit y revient irrémédiablement. Camélia... Comment une seule personne peut-elle me faire autant d'effets ? Elle s'arrête de danser, et remercie sa cavalière qui lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille en frôlant ses cheveux. Ils doivent être doux... Un peu comme le miel. J'en serai presque verte de rage, d'y voir une autre que moi, y glisser ses doigts...

\- Molly ? T'es encore dans la lune ?

Sa main passe devant mes yeux, attirés par ses ongles émeraudes. Elle me sourit et dans ses mains, il y a un bout de papier.

\- Son numéro, m'apprend-t-elle en le laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

\- Elle est mignonne.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse.

Son regard me couvre, m'enveloppe toute entière. Je n'ai jamais flirté avec personne. Je ne connais pas les codes. Mais Louis, qui discute avec Allénore de dos, lève ses deux pouces en l'air. Je hausse mes deux sourcils. "Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?".

\- C'est étrange. Tes tâches de rousseurs forment la constellation de la vierge ! Me fait remarquer Camélia en dessinant celle-ci sur mon avant-bras. Tu en as combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- J'aimerais bien toutes les compter...

Son regard a une lueur particulière, que je n'arrive pas à définir. Mais mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine :

\- Ecoute Molly... Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. Mais je ne suis pas Haylina moi. Quand je t'embrasserai, je le ferai librement, sans me soucier de savoir s'il y a des personnes autour de nous ou non.

C'est peut-être les mots qu'il me fallait pour réaliser, pour rassembler le courage en moi. Il faut que je parle à mes parents, à ma famille, à mes proches. J'aurais dû le faire il y a déjà bien longtemps…


	5. La couleur bleue

Ma maman n'a jamais été très bonne cuisinière. Les cordons bleus de la famille, ce sont papa et Lucy. Mamie Molly en est très fière, je crois. Papa doit être son seul enfant sachant cuisiner correctement... Mes couverts grincent dans l'assiette. Je me concentre sur son contenu depuis le début du repas, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Ton travail en France te plaît-il, Molly ?

\- Oui, papa.

\- C'est bien, hoche-t-il la tête de bas en haut l'air satisfait. Je suis content pour toi. C'est important de s'épanouir dans ce que l'on fait.

\- Et tu vas rester là-bas encore longtemps ? Me demande Lucy en coinçant ses cheveux auburn derrière ses oreilles.

Je remonte mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, alors j'opte pour la franchise.

\- Peut-être. Je me sens bien à Nice … Je pourrais y poursuivre mes études en journalisme, élargir ma culture, travailler à l'international …

J'ai mal un peu partout, comme si mon corps était recouvert de bleu. Mon cœur bat un peu trop vite depuis que je suis ici. Je sens les prunelles couleur ciel de ma mère sur moi. Cela me met toujours mal à l'aise quand elle fait ça.

Je suis arrivée hier. Mon amie Janet était là pour m'accueillir. Louis était déjà reparti en Allemagne, pour poursuivre ses études avancées sur les créatures magiques. Il m'avait conseillé de "m'entrainer", de parler à Janet avant de parler à ma famille. Ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Ce qui fait que Janet est en ce moment même à ma droite, en train de discuter avec ma petite sœur.

\- Dit plutôt que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! Me taquine ma cadette.

\- Allez, tu peux nous le dire ! Il s'appelle comment ? Surenchérit mon amie.

Je retiens un cri, un hurlement. Ce genre de remarques, je les entends depuis mes quinze ans. "Quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes un garçon à la maison Molly ?", "T'as un petit ami, Molly ?", "Quel est donc l'homme qui me vole tout mon temps avec ma fille chérie ?"… Je n'y ai jamais fait attention. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Mais aujourd'hui, ça m'irrite, ça m'agresse pire que tout, ça m'agace. Je bois mon verre d'eau. J'essaie de penser. Qu'est-ce qui va changer après ce repas ? Est-ce que mes parents vont se mettre en colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? Et ma sœur ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Et Janet ? Je ne veux pas que notre relation change. J'ai un tourbillon de questions dans la tête, c'est une tempête d'interrogations que je ne contrôle plus du tout. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment leur dire que j'aime les femmes ? Camélia m'a clairement fait comprendre que oui. Je ne le fais pas pour elle. Je le fais pour moi, pour ne pas passer à côté d'une histoire. C'est mon côté fleur bleu qui parle...

J'en ai toujours voulu à Haylina de m'avoir fait garder le secret. Je pensais que c'était facile. "Maman, papa, Lucy, j'aime les filles. Pas dans le sens "bien aimer", mais dans le sens "j'aime bien quand elles m'embrassent". Sinon vous voulez bien me passer le sel ?". J'ai une peur bleue. A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, les mots refusent de sortir. Ça reste bloqué dans ma gorge, ma langue est molle, refusant soudainement de s'activer.

\- Molly ? Pourquoi tu es si silencieuse ?

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je me concentre sur mon verre d'eau et contemple les myosotis que ma mère a dû cueillir ce matin. Je me demande quelle fleur Camélia a dans ses cheveux aujourd'hui... Peut-être des phacélis ou des jacinthes d'eau … ça lui irait si bien.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vraiment rencontré quelqu'un ? S'étonne Lucy en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues rondes.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise. J'inspire, j'expire.

\- Oui, j'avoue sans réfléchir.

Je mets mon cerveau en pilote automatique. Peut-être qu'il faut juste que je l'éteigne.

\- Elle s'appelle Camélia.

La mâchoire de Lucy se décroche. Et mon cœur bat la chamade. Il tape contre ma cage thoracique. Les couverts de mon père tintent et tombent dans son assiette. J'aurai peut-être dû attendre le désert... Le silence est assourdissant. Mais ma mère sourit. C'est un vrai sourire, l'un de ceux qui dévoilent ses dents toutes entières.

\- Je suis très contente pour toi ma chérie !

Je fronce les sourcils et entends Janet s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau. Je voudrais qu'ils disent quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais pas ça. Pas cet angoissant silence.

\- Et euh..., bafouille Janet. Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ?

Un poids se libère. Puis un autre, et encore un autre au fur et à mesure que Lucy et Janet me posent des questions. Je me mets à parler, et plus j'en dis, plus cela est facile. Les mots coulent tous seuls, en torrent. Au moment de débarrasser la table, maman m'attrape les deux mains :

\- Je suis fière de toi Molly. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi...

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mentir ou quoique ce soit d'autre... Et papa ?

Je le regarde, toujours assis dans la salle à manger au papier peint bleu marine. Il n'a rien dit, il n'a même pas bougé, ni cillé.

\- Tout ira bien chérie. Laisse-lui un peu de temps... Il s'est imaginé tout un avenir pour toi, avec un beau mari, des beaux enfants, une belle chouette. Ça bouscule un peu ses plans mais il t'aime.

\- Merci maman.

Elle tapote ma joue comme lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Et je devine...

\- Tu savais déjà ?

Elle hausse les épaules, sans perdre son sourire :

\- Je t'ai vu griffonner le prénom "Haylina" des dizaines et des dizaines de fois sur les lettres que tu lui envoyais, toi qui n'a jamais aimé écrire ... Et si tu m'accompagnais si souvent aux cocktails organisés par le Ministère, je savais bien que ce n'était ni pour mes beaux yeux, ni pour ceux de ton père.

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me serre dans les siens en caressant mes cheveux. Je me sens légère. Par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère, Janet me fait un clin d'œil et Lucy une grimace. Dehors, le ciel est d'un beau bleu, un bleu clair, limpide, que je n'avais jamais vu ici.


	6. La couleur violette

La dame de fer se dresse devant moi et tranche avec le ciel bleu de Paris. Il fait beau, et affreusement trop chaud. J'ai enfilé un short et un top violet. J'ai toujours aimé cette couleur. Isaac Newton l'a découverte bien après toutes les autres ... Elle attendait juste son heure. Comme quoi, il suffit parfois juste de laisser au temps du temps.

A côté de moi, je vois les parisiens et les parisiennes, sur les terrasses des cafés, avec des viennoiseries. Ils font tous feu violet, et mènent une vie qu'ils ne peuvent sûrement pas se permettre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Camélia ?

La blonde se retourne, fait passer ses cheveux dorés d'une épaule à l'autre. Aujourd'hui, elle a piqué une quinzaine de violettes dans ses cheveux. Elle est angéliquement trop belle pour être réelle parfois... Elle me tire par la main, sans rien dire et se contente de sourire. Son pas est aérien, léger. On dirait une ballerine. Sa main dans la mienne me procure des chatouillis dans tout mon être. Je la suis sans rien dire, jusqu'à la place de la Concorde, face à l'Assemblée Nationale. L'endroit est bondé. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de personne, de monde. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y faire, de me mêler à la foule, de tout observer. Une sonnerie retentit, me fait sursauter, arrachant un rire à Camélia qui se met en marche avec les autres. Je tourne la tête de tous les côtés sans savoir quoi regarder, ou donner de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Camélia ? Je lui demande

\- C'est la marche des fiertés ! Réponds simplement la blonde

Il y a des drapeaux arc-en-ciel absolument partout.

\- Pour célébrer toutes les personnes LGBT +, pour mettre en avant la diversité de genre, de sexe et d'orientation sexuelle ! Ajoute Camélia d'un ton enjoué et en hurlant en cœur avec la foule.

Il y a de la musique partout, les gens dansent. Il y a des ballons un peu partout. L'odeur du maquillage m'emplit les narines. Tout s'est habillé comme il l'entendait, selon ses goûts. Il y a des personnes en tutu, d'autres en maillot de bain... Le Paris gris et devenu un Paris multicolore, repeint au couleur d'un arc-en-ciel. C'est un Paris de fête, un Paris de liberté. Les gens s'embrassent, marchent droit devant eux, sautillent. Il y a cette ambiance, indescriptible. J'ai l'mpression de faire partie d'un tout et je ris, je danse avec eux. "Toutes les fiertés sont solidaires", "Même pas peur", "Vives les mariées"…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Je hausse le ton pour me faire entendre.

Je répète plusieurs fois. La musique couvre le tout, le brouhaha.

\- Pour que tu comprennes..., me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu es toi. C'est ça que j'aime bien.

Je hausse les épaules, sans chercher à comprendre. Il y a comme une explosion en nous. Il y a cette énergie, qu'on ne canalise plus, qu'on laisse sortir, parce que nous sommes nous. Parce qu'on s'aime, parce qu'on est fiers. Camélia crie de toutes ses forces et j'essaie de lire toutes les pancartes que les gens brandissent, d'écouter tous leurs mots. Je ne veux rien rater. Camélia pose quelque chose sur mes épaules. Le drapeau arc-en-ciel. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis moi-même pour la première fois de ma vie. Personne ne se soucie des regards des autres, parce que nous sommes tous "les autres". J'ai pas choisi d'être celle que je suis. D'être lesbienne je veux dire. Au même titre que je n'ai pas choisi ma couleur de cheveux ou mes tâches de rousseurs sur la peau. C'est juste que ces dernières sont physiques, palpables. En revanche, il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai choisis. L'amour. Je m'aime enfin.

\- J'ai les cheveux carotte, j'ai des tâches de rousseurs et je suis lesbienne ! Je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Nous sommes tous là, tous différents. Je suis différente, Camélia l'est encore plus. Et nous formons une même masse, un même ensemble indissociable, uni. Je me sens libre, heureuse. Certains cœurs se comprennent, malgré les bruits, malgré les silences. Je n'en veux plus à Haylina. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et je lui souhaite de connaître ce même sentiment un jour. Celui d'être à sa place. Je la prends en pitié. Personne ne devrait se renier. Jamais.

\- A quoi tu penses Molly ?

\- A l'amour...

La blonde attrape les pans du drapeau arc-en-ciel qui reposait sur mes épaules. Elle le tire à elle, plaque son corps contre le mien. Mes mains se posent Son front touche le mien, et ses lèvres rouges m'attirent. Son top orange tranche se marie parfaitement à l'ambre jaune de ses yeux. Ses boucles d'oreilles vertes pendent à ses oreilles, et le ciel parfaitement bleu laisse apercevoir un soleil radieux. Je décroche une violette de ses cheveux. J'ai mal à la tête, le sang bat dans mes tempes, mes jambes tremblent un peu. Il y a trop de couleur, trop de nuances, et je ne sais pas où elles vont me mener. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas avec Camélia, ou peut-être que si. Peut-être quand je vais en tomber amoureuse, ou peut-être que je le suis déjà. Mais à quoi bon se poser toutes ces questions ?

\- Je vais t'embrasser Molly.

\- Je vais te laisser faire Camélia.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et j'ai le goût de l'arc-en-ciel dans la bouche et dans le cœur.

* * *

 **NA :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! C'était le dernier chapitre de ce recueil ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette nouvelle, qu'elle vous a touché… J'ai adoré écrire sur Molly, sur le sujet. C'est la première fois que j'écris dans le cadre d'un challenge pour le Collectif NoName et j'espère que ma participation est à la hauteur !

Merci à vous pour vos lectures, vos favs, qui me font juste sourire et sautiller de joie !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

CacheCoeur


End file.
